Collection of Stories
by xSmallTownGirlx
Summary: A Collection of One Shots & Drabbles. Read A/N Pls. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

_**What do you think if I write one shots or drabbles? **_

_**If you like my stories, writes ideas for one shots or drabbles in the reviews. I would appreciate your ideas.**_

_** This is only a attempt if it is not good I will delete it. :)**_

_**Forgive me if currently there's no new chapter for Breakaway.**_

_**Currently I have no idea what could happen in this chapter.**_

_**I know what happens in later chapters but for the next i need time**_

_**Thanks anyway :)**_


	2. A Stiff

**_OMG Sorry I know I have not updated since...I have no idea :O_**

**_It's because my real life :D _**

**_I have a lot to do for School and second reason i have a writer's block. No ideas in my head :(_**

**_but this idea was in my head for a Long time and i decided to write it down._**

**_If you want me to write any One Shots tell me your ideas. :)_**

**_This One Shot is written in Tobias POV. _**

**_Hope you like it. ( looking Forward to your ideas )_**

**_And Sorry if there are mistakes in it._**

* * *

><p><em>"Looks like we're getting no stiff this year." Uriah said pouting.<em>

_"Yeah, so at least Four cannot fall in love again," grins Zeke._

_"Bro." I respond and throw a potato at him._

_"Shut up Zeke. It's not necessary. "Says Shauna._

_She's right, I don't need it. For two years Tris and I are a couple. She works as an ambassador and I'm still in the control room. Except when I train the new initiates. Uriah trains the initiates with Lauren, while I have Eric with me. But it works,somehow . It is not always perfect,but almost.  
>Under the table Tris takes my hand. I smile and look at her. she also smiles.<em>

_"How was it at work?" I ask. _

_"The usual. If Eric is not trying to embarrass me or work against me with all agents ,actually quite good. After all, Max is on my side. "_

_"That stupid idiot,"_

_"Yes, it is getting worse but I can deal with it. And your Initiates?"_

_"I can see who is stronger and I just have them a few hours." I laugh. _

_"I've always wondered how it is to go as stiff through initiation."says Marlene "_

_"It's hard." I reply._

_"Yes I can imagine that ." Laughs Zeke. _

_"No, seriously. You have no idea how it really is. "_

_"Four. We all had to go through initiation, remember? "_

_"I know, but that's not what I mean." _

_"Wait a minute, What do you mean?" Asks Christina._

_I swallow. I have brought myself in this situation, now there is no way out. I have to show who I really am. Not Four. Tobias._

_"I mean, that none of you can even understand partially,how it is to go as stiff through initiation."_

_"Fortunately not." Says Lynn. "No offense Tris,"_

_Christina's look pierced me formally, she knows it._

_"I mean I can understand it because I had to do it too,"_

_Will swallowed up, Marlene looks at me with her mouth open, Christina is staring at me and Uriah bursts out in laughter. only She sits there and looks at me, neither shocked nor confused, she sits there and looks at me and she needs nothing to say to her look says it. In her eyes I can see pure love._

_"Wait a minute ... do you just want to tell me that you were a Stiff?" Asks Uriah._

_I nod slowly._

_He breaks out in laughter again. "I don't believe you. Dauntless prodigy Four was a Stiff? "_

_I suggest down my eyes._

_"Now seriously?" Asked Lynn. "You're not trying to kidding us?"_

_"Do I look like this?"_

_Uriah is still laughing._

_"Uriah! Shut up," Zeke hisses at him._

_He looks at his brother. "Sorry, that's just so ridiculous I mean just look at him."_

_"So he's not lying?" Asked Marlene._

_"Leave him." Shauna replied._

_"Yes, he is just too good in fighting and knife throwing to be a stiff. real Dauntless. "Says Zeke and gives me a grin._

_It doesn't help the initiates are still laughing. but that is the reason why he is my best friend. He always supported me, is always there for me. he don't care about my name or where I came from._

_"It doesn't really matter where he comes from and who he was, it's much more important who he is now and he is here. He is damn not for nothing Dauntless prodigy. His name is not without reason has this name because he deserves it more than anyone one of us. Four fears. Only four. I don't know what's wrong with you. show him a bit respect. Any of us would be glad to have only four fears but he doesn't brag with it. though he had every right to do it. "_

_I love this woman. Thanks God for this woman_


End file.
